gamers_gemazufandomcom-20200216-history
Eiichi Misumi
|Misumi Eiichi}} is a supporting character of the series. He is Karen's classmate from class 2-A and a member of Otobuki High School's Game Club. Appearance Eiichi is a young man of average height black hair and gray eyes. He is shown to have a well-built structure which possibly stems his unknown past where he was part of an unknown experiment. Personality As he lost his memory, not much is known about Eiichi's true personality but he has mentioned that he enjoys puzzle game as it gives him glimpses of his past. As a result, he is never seen playing any games besides puzzles but is actually good at them once he tries. He is a kindhearted person as shown when he stated he would like to be friends with Keita Amano in their first meeting after stating he didn't have that many associates. Even though Keita rejected the game club, Eiichi still hung out with Keita and listened to his opinion when getting a video game that the latter enjoyed. He tried helping Karen calmly letting boys down after noting she seemed "cold" in rejecting them. He also showed this side when he came to the aid of a girl who would later become his adoptive sister. He seems to be observant more so than Keita, as he realized from the start that Karen liked Keita and wanted to confess her feelings to the latter. Eiichi tried helping her in doing so by telling her to improve her manner of things such as her rejection of boys since he saw it as painful for the boys. While he notices the obvious in other people's relationships, Eiichi himself has proven to be just as oblivious in romance, as Keita as he didn't realize his adoptive sister Riki grew to love him for saving her from being kidnapped. Background Early Life According to Eiichi, he lost his memory from unknown reasons and awoke in an arcade where he was naked and wandered aimlessly around the city in a cloak. Eiichi soon found a girl named Riki Misumi about to be kidnapped by two men but he quickly came to her aid and defeated the men, saving her. As gratitude, Riki who was from an upper class family took him to her home where he was adopted by her thankful parents and he was given the name ' Eiichi Misumi'. With that, Eiichi began a new life, though the only things he recalls is enjoying puzzle games as it gives him a sense of recollection. He also has brief flashes of being part of some unknown experiment performed by the same men who tried to kidnap Riki. He even had to deal with his adoptive sister's jealousy to him speaking about other girls that he happens to associate with at school, much to his obliviousness. In the Series He enrolled in Otobuki High School where he was unable to make friends in his first year. In his second year, while playing games at the arcade he met his fellow classmate from class 2-A, Karen Tendō, who invited him to join the Game Club. Through her invitation, he befriended her club members and Keita Amano who was also invited to join but rejected the offer. Eiichi later took note of Karen's jealousy towards Keita's association with Chiaki Hoshinomori and would nervously ask her to find out herself. Eiichi soon gave Karen tips on her rejection of boys who confess to her as he found her way a little harsh and told her of ways to do so but she failed at accurately getting it. He hung out with Keita and listened to the latter's selection of games as he wanted to get a good variety. While there they spot a person in a brown jacket behaving strangely. Once Keita told him of a game he played, Eiichi went through with his choice since it had his approval. Trivia Character Gallery 001.png|Anime version Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Otobuki High School Category:Game Club Category:Class 2-A